


It was a matter of convenience.

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Ten's and Rose's daughter regenerates, Rose questions why he never told her he knew it would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a matter of convenience.

    “You think,” He stood up, narrowing his eyes. “It was.” He paused again, walking over to her. His face was just inches away from hers.  
    “Convenient?” He hissed the last word, and for a moment, he looked just as angry as he’d been in the beginning. “Losing a daughter is not convenient, Rose.”  
He began a rant, barely a pause between his words, just as he had when talking down to people who threatened the ones he loved. His voice had little control this time, but every bit of the anger and contempt. “Every night envisioning what perils the next day may bring, every day wondering, _Is this the day my daughter dies?_ Every day wondering if that short trip to the store ends up with a pile of wreckage and someone having to tell me my only child is dead?” He swallowed hard, and leaned forward that last bit so only an inch separated her and him. At this distance he knew she could see his eyes clearly now, knowing they only betrayed a fraction of the helplessness, and fear, and anger he’d felt for the past five years.  
His voice softened, but the storm in his eyes remained.  
    “I enjoyed it, the birthdays, and outings, and giggles.” Meta saw all the questions in her eyes, but decided to answer just one.  
    ”Because I had to, Rose. Every. Single. One!” He blinked hard and tried to fight back tears as he came to a halt. _“Could have been her last.”_


End file.
